Wizard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Wizard is a terrifying presence on the battlefield. Pair him up with some of his fellows and cast concentrated blasts of destruction on anything, land or sky!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wizard is a magical man that wears a hooded cloak, a leather belt with golden buckle and matching boots. **The Wizard is a ranged unit, meaning that he can shoot over . He shoots fireballs or energy blasts that do high damage, but requires support as he has relatively low hitpoints and can easily be killed by point defenses. Wizards are commonly used in large groups for fire support or as a force multiplier (similar to Archers), but they can also be effective in smaller numbers, especially at lower levels. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Wizards have high enough health to survive a few splash damage attacks, but point defenses can present a significant problem. Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, Wizards are primarily used behind more durable troops such as Giants or P.E.K.K.As (or supported with Healers). **Wizards are often used by high-level players in place of Archers because of their high damage and relatively high health (when compared to Archers that will be killed in a single hit by most high level defensive buildings). **A good strategy to wipe out buildings quickly is to use Giants as a meat shield that are supported by Healers, while Wizards do the damage. **Their ability to attack over Walls make them very useful for attacking from the outside of , or attacking from a distance without the danger of being caught in a Mortar or Wizard Tower blast. **Barbarians can be used as a meat shield to support Wizards, but be careful, as Wizards can still be affected by Mortars and Wizard Towers due to their splash damage. **Wizards can be very effective at taking out defenses; their very high damage makes turret hit points no match for them. However, to maximize their effectiveness, it is generally considered a good idea to deploy them in decent-sized groups, along with a few P.E.K.K.As, Giants or Golems as a good distraction. **Wizards are amazing at clearing out an enemy's Clan Castle Troops. Their ability to do high amounts splash damage allows them to kill a lot of Troops at once. Deploying a Wizard or two after the Clan Castle Troops have engaged you can be a good alternative to a Lightning Spell. **Although Wizards do incredible damage and take only 4 housing spaces, they are very vulnerable to Giant Bombs, s, and Bombs if they're in groups of 3 or more. To prevent a large amount of wizards from dying, spread them along the line of fire and don't spawn them in one place immediately. **At Town Hall level 8 and above, Wizards are great funneling troops for high level strategies involving Golems. **Wizards can also be used to help funnel high level attacks, such as Queen walks. You can deploy 3 or 4 wizards, and with their range and high DPS they can take out buildings so that your Queen and other troops go in the preferred direction, instead of being kited around the base, resulting in a failed funnel into the core of the enemies base. *'Defensive Strategy' **Wizards pose a bit of a threat in a Clan Castle. Their range allows them to attack from afar or from behind walls, and their speed makes it harder for them to be lured away. Their splash damage lets the take out weak, grouped troops like Archers and Barbarians at low levels. Also, they can, at proper levels, deal huge damage to Golems and completely wipe out Hog and Giant hordes. Poison Spells, if you have one, can be used to stop him from doing significant damage. ***Be careful when attacking defensive Wizards. Since they do splash damage, it is best to use spread-out ranged troops such as Archers or your own Wizards to defeat them. ***Low-level Heroes may not be able to defeat the Wizards in one hit, particularly if the Wizards are high-leveled; in retaliation, the Wizards may do significant damage or even defeat the heroes quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Wizard undergoes significant visual changes at all levels except level 2. ***Initially, the Wizard appears to be a man with a goatee and thick eyebrows. He wears a light blue hooded cloak, a leather belt and gold buckle, with gray pointed boots. He wears brown clothes under his coat, and his sleeves are rolled up. He attacks with fireballs. ***At level 3, the Wizard's cloak changes from light blue to purple. His boots become bright purple as well. His tunic also becomes purplish in color. ***At level 4, the Wizard starts attacking with purple fireballs. ***At level 5, the Wizard's cloak changes to dark blue, and his boots change from a purplish color to a blackish color, as well as his tunic. ***At level 6, the Wizard's cloak color changes to red-violet, his hood loses its lining and extends farther to shadow his face, his belt buckle becomes orange, and his eyes turn a shade of glowing yellow. His boots also change to red-violet. His attacks change to searing orange energy blasts. ***At level 7 the color of his cloak becomes darker and his robes and hood have a golden lining added to his red-violet cloak color. He starts shooting purple-orange crystal-like fireballs. ***At level 8 the color of his cloak's golden lining becomes purple. ***At level 9, his cloak color changes to lilac, with a golden lining. He also gains golden bands around his arms. ---- *'Trivia' **When you are doing the tutorial, a Villager mentions the reinforcement Wizards of Ivory Tower. However, Ivory Tower is not mentioned again in the future. This could, however, be a reference to the Wizard Tower. **Because you get 5 Wizards in the tutorial, they are the first unit that you deploy but NOT the first unlocked for general use, which are Barbarians. ***You only need to use 2 of the Wizards to finish the tutorial level; you can save the remainder for future looting, and can use them against other players, making them see that they were raided by a low-level player with Wizards. ** You can also summon 12 additional Wizards with a maximum-level Siege Barracks. **Along with the level 5-8 Wall Breaker, the Wizard is the only unit in the game capable of killing itself in one shot. In fact, once a Wizard reaches level 5, it can kill even Wizards of any level in one shot. **On a per-housing space basis, the Wizard has the highest damage per second of any Troop (57.5 damage per housing space at level 9, slightly more than the second-place level 7 Goblin at 52). This excludes the damage multipliers of Goblins and Wall Breakers versus certain buildings. **In the application package of the game, the sound effect file refers to the Wizard as "Mage". **On August 28, 2014, Supercell hosted an event where the training cost and time of the Wizard were reduced by half for a limited time. During this event, the image of the Wizard in the Barracks showed the Wizard with his hair in an Afro and the fireball in his left hand was replaced with a rabbit. The silhouette of the Wizard in the battle results screen and the Laboratory screen also had the same changes. The image refers to the Clash of Clans commercial, featuring the Wizard. **As of the 12 March 2013 update, the Wizard's attack now has a splash component. This increases their effectiveness against lower-health Troops such as Goblins, Archers and Barbarians as Clan Castle Troops. **You can hear "HUZZAH!" every time an individual Wizard attacks. Some have speculated this to be the "magic word" he uses to cast his spells. **Before the May 24th 2016 update, level 4 and above wizards shot out purple spell like projectiles. This was changed to purple fireballs. **On 25/8/17, the Wizard took the place of the Witch as the Home Village builder for the week, as the fourth troop type to be builders for the Home Village after the regular Builder left. **On 6/12/18, the Wizard appeared as the subject of the Wizard Barley skin in Brawl Stars. Also, it can be claimed by connecting Supercell-ID on to Brawl Stars. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops